Something's In the Air
Something's In the Air is the sixth episode of the first series of The Dark Railway Series. Plot One night, Dave is waiting at Galen Junction alone, when another engine arrives next to him. The engine is Dave's new girlfriend, Leanne. As the two talk, another train passes hauled by a Class 40, which unnerves Leanne. The following morning, Dave introduces Leanne to the other engines, starting with Brian at Galen Junction. When he introduces her to Raymond, Dave calls him his acquaintance, upsetting him greatly. Leanne appears to be afraid of Raymond, though hurts his feelings more by addressing him as "diesel". The two engines retire to the shed, whilst Raymond heads out to work. At Soma, Raymond asks Brian if the other engines see him as their friend, explaining what Dave had said. Brian assures him that Dave is just acting like a ponce around Leanne, and when Raymond asks if they hate him because he is a diesel, Brian reminds him that they like Owen and Ryan and that no one hates him. Reassured, the two engines set out to work. Leanne remains in the sheds for the rest of the day, not speaking at all. Unbeknownst to Dave, or any of the others, she has actually come to the railway with an ulterior motive. Characters * Dave * Brian * Raymond * Sir Eustace Missenden * Leanne * Dan (not named; does not speak) * Owen (mentioned) * Ryan (mentioned) Locations * Galen Junction * Merecombe * Soma Trivia *Leanne is painted in LMS Crimson Lake livery from her introduction until the end of this season, which is inauthentic for the time period, as she would (at this point) have been painted in standard BR Lined Green. *Though not mentioned in the episode, Brian and Raymond take their ballast trains to Newport, where they meet the cast of Gary the Steam Engine, as mentioned in the following episode. Goofs *Recycled footage is used when Dave and Leanne are talking to Eustace at Merecombe, as she appears to move back, the same thing she did when she was introduced to Raymond. Gallery EP06_01_Title.jpg|Title card for Episode 6. EP06_02.jpg|Dave waits at Galen Junction for his visitor to arrive. EP06_03.jpg|We get our first glimpse of Leanne. EP06_04.jpg|Leanne is spooked by a large diesel on the mainline. EP06_05.jpg|Dave and Leanne awake the next morning. EP06_07.jpg|Brian is introduced to Leanne, but is suspicious of her. EP06_09.jpg|Dave introduces Leanne to Raymond, whom Dave regards as a mere "acquaintance", upsetting Raymond. EP06_10.jpg|Upon meeting Raymond, Leanne jumps and calls him "Diesel". Clearly, she does not like diesels. EP06_12.jpg|Eustace triggers Leanne's dislike of her given name, "Leander", before leaving. EP06_13.jpg|Dave falls to sleep at Merecombe, but Leanne remains awake, thinking... EP06_14.jpg|Raymond discusses his position as a diesel with Brian. EP06_15.jpg|Brian and Raymond head out of Soma bound for Newport with their ballast trains. EP06_16.jpg|Leanne considers her reasons for coming to the Dark Railway... Episode * Something's In the Air on YouTube Category:The Dark Railway Series Category:Episodes